Path of the gods
by sesshysgirllol
Summary: Before Rosette their were two other girls. what happens when they are brought back and the truths of the past are recovered.
1. Chapter 1 The Plot Begins

The Path Of Gods

Chp.1 The Shadows at Work

"He is not ready yet!" a dark voice growls in annoyance, "We have to stop this!"

"No we must meet them so that we will be released. They must all meet." another one argues back.

"It won't happen just yet she has to die, so that he can be freed of her pure heart.", the first one explains with a sigh. "Look what happened to our young one Pandora. We must allow him to experience the pain of loss, so that he will not allow them to die." it explains.

"But they must also know pain so they will all cling to Chrono's young innocence and Aion's kindness." the second voice agrees.

The voices quiet down as another voice is heard not to far away," Don't interfere in the lives of mortals. Do you not remember the dangers of what can happen if you do? Our King forbid this for a reason!!!!"

Growling the two hear a deep chuckle "Don't worry my sister those younglings belong to us anyway."

"But brother the King may kill you!" the younger voice says scared.

"I am his loyal High Priest he will not suspect me." the deep voice answers, "Sleep young one & forget" he orders with a dark smirk as there is a thump from the body hitting the floor.

A flash of teeth is followed by a dark laugh signals the High Priests leave.

This is only the preview of the story if I get a few reviews I'll submit the rest


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 An Silent Prayer

"Mary I will not let them hurt you again." a young demon whispers, his long purple hair held back by a headband." I promise" he whispers closing himself inside the tomb along with the encased body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tanran don't go too far you know we tire out too quickly!" a young girl with long black hair held in two ponytails shouts at her twin up ahead.

"Sorry Aiyoku onee-chan. I was just excited and wanted to see the view up ahead." the silver haired twin says her identical purple eyes pouting back at her.

"Tanran don't worry, I'm okay I'm just worried they wont let us out anymore." Aiyoku responds with soft purple eyes.

"We should checkout the hill some mysterious angel said to be buried here with a demon" Tanran says excitedly as she looks up the hill.

"Why do we have to feed the town's people's gossip? Though I would like to see why they believe we are 50 years old. A forbidden birth that has been the bane of our very lives." Aiyoku questions softly.

Smiling the two stand side-by-side watching the sun begins to set on the horizon" Aiyame! Naru! Get down from their!" a nun shouts running towards them.

Turning in shock they freeze as the ground beneath them caves in dropping them into the recesses of the earth." AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they scream in terror before they all fall silent.

Rushing over to the edge the nun kneels down and spots them unconscious and bleeding "Aiyame! Naru! Can you here me?" she shouts.

"Nuun Aiyoku?" Tanran groans looking to find Aiyoku underneath her, her head bleeding. Looking up at the nun she yells" We need help I can't move her!"

"I'll be back with help! Hold on I'm going to gather someone who can help us!" she yells back running back towards the village.

" Ai? Ai are you okay?" Tanran inquries shaking her softly. "Ai! Please answer me !" she beggs holding her tightly in her arms.

Rocking back and forth crying Aiyoku's name Tanran stays there for hours waiting for the Sister to return. When a voice calls out, " Aiyame! Naru!"

Looking up hopefully Tanran answers to the names the church gave them, "Sister?" she calls " Is that really you?"

"You're still alive?" the nun gasps in relief, before turning serious, "Naru you must take your sister and leave. The townspeople are coming as we speak to kill both you and your sister. They've gone crazy! You must escape!" she calls down softly as she lowers a basket down to her. "There is enough food, clothes, and supplies in here for the both of you. Save yourselves please….I……ahhhhh!" she screams slumping forward.

As someone forward they pull the nun up by her hair," So you're tryin to save those demons eh nun?" a man questions roughly.

"The only demon I see is you Bishop!" she snaps quietly, "I will never let you harm those girls!"

"Well we only wanted to keep them for pets, that's about all they're good for anyways." he says with an evil chuckle.

Ceasing her struggles the nun looks at him with fear " What're you talking about?"

"Nobody can tell when they've been messed with when they are drugged" he says with a sick smile.

"You did that to children?" she screeches in shock.

"Oh yes!, They are very good at giving head now. They were supposed to help us 'christian' your little orphanage today as a birthday celebration for them." Bishop laughs with a huge grin.

"Aiyoku please wake up, please!" Tanran whispers softly " Please.. Please.. Please.." she cries.


End file.
